Modern communication technology and the growth of the Internet and wireless networks allow provision of various services to end users through a wide variety of devices, such as computers, personal data assistants, cell phones, smart phones, tablets, etc. Examples of services available through such devices include social network applications, gaming applications, traveling services, email, calendar services, etc. For example, a user can connect to a social network, review news, receive travel updates, and receive emails, etc., using such applications. The applications can also allow the users to receive updates about one or more news events, calendar updates, and new postings on a social media network, etc. Such applications provide a rich user experience via computing systems, such as mobile devices. Generally, application servers are used to provide backend services associated with the application to the client computing systems. For example, an application server that hosts a social network application may serve social network information to a social network client application running on a mobile device.
Mobile devices face limitations relating to battery usage, network costs, etc. Therefore, many mobile platforms attempt to reduce battery use by minimizing the number of applications using the CPU and other resources of the mobile device. Furthermore, to reduce the consumption of battery and to reduce the network costs, mobile platforms may also minimize the amount of time for which a mobile device communicates with and remains connected to services on the network.